<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇植】明显 by Rocketlaunchbaseof23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980266">【宇植】明显</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23'>Rocketlaunchbaseof23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宇植】明显</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那就是你们队里传说中突飞猛进的黑马陆东植？”</p><p>徐仁宇正在站在水池旁洗手，隔壁队的教官周英民走到他旁边，看向他们正在整队休息的方向。</p><p>水龙头被徐仁宇慢慢扭上，他手上还沾着水，一滴一滴地掉进池子里，眼睛顺着周英民翘得高高的下巴方向看去。</p><p>树荫下，他的学员们一个个累瘫得东倒西歪着，而陆东植还站着，看样子是在和旁边的人聊天。徐仁宇望过去的时候，陆东植正在往嘴里倒着水。</p><p>徐仁宇嘴角微微勾起来。</p><p>连喝个水都要看向这边吗？</p><p>“脸长得不错啊，是我的菜。介绍给我认识认识？”周英民拿手肘顶了顶徐仁宇，被徐仁宇迅速躲开。</p><p>徐仁宇嘴角的笑意一下子就没了，手里的水滴甩了周英民一脸，“他不是你能动的。”</p><p>“什么嘛，你不介绍我就自己去！”</p><p>周英民刚要跑向陆东植的方向，就被徐仁宇一脚踢歪了方向，“管好你自己的队吧，都快倒数了。”</p><p>他们在聊什么？</p><p>徐仁宇的超苛刻训练一趟下来让他们几乎流汗到要脱水，一个个有气无力地躺在地上出着气。别看陆东植表面上还能面不改色，若不是他一直坚持着让自己私下也训练着，他也会跟其他的同学们一样，扛不住徐仁宇这魔鬼般的训练安排。</p><p>同学在他旁边如何吐槽训练的话已经进不去陆东植的耳朵，他敷衍地用嗯嗯啊啊的音节回应着同学，事实上全部的注意力全都放在了徐仁宇身上。</p><p>满脑子都是他们在聊什么，而树干上的蝉鸣声也吵着他的脑子，整个心被夏天的热弄得烦躁。</p><p>他看过来了。</p><p>陆东植擦掉因为激动而溢出嘴角的水，在徐仁宇看向自己这边的时候飞快隐藏起自己的视线。</p><p>“十分钟到了，集合准备下一轮！”徐仁宇的军靴踏在地上，威风十足。</p><p>“是！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“陆东植同学？”</p><p>睡前的自由活动时间，陆东植被周英民叫了出去。</p><p>“周教官找我有什么事吗？”周英民作为隔壁队的教官，陆东植自然也是熟悉的，毕竟看起来他和徐仁宇的关系似乎不错。</p><p>“哈哈，别紧张别紧张，找你讨教一下进步飞速的秘诀，你也知道的，我那个队的成绩嘛......”</p><p>周英民拉他走到宿舍前的小操场上，避免被一些不知好歹的人搅和掉他好不容易抓住的能和陆东植独处的机会。</p><p>“额......”陆东植有些为难地皱眉，“我觉得教官您应该去找徐教官聊这个，我没有秘诀的。”</p><p>他能进步这么快，全都是徐仁宇的功劳。</p><p>他一想起徐仁宇，脸上的表情又松动了些。到现在为止，他还是学不会如何控制住自己的表情，连徐仁宇都会对他摇头说道：“你太好懂了，陆东植。”</p><p>既然我那么好懂，那你知不知道我喜欢你啊。</p><p>他的确太容易把心情表现在脸上了，连周英民都能感觉到陆东植的情绪突然低了下去。</p><p>“抽吗？”</p><p>周英民递出一根烟，嘴边的火星子忽明忽暗着向他提起邀约。</p><p>“不了，谢谢。”陆东植摆了摆头，他不是很喜欢烟的味道。</p><p>“那看来我还得找我的‘老烟友’徐仁宇去。”周英民看着月光下陆东植的脸庞，想起之前徐仁宇对自己说过的话。</p><p>脸的确是他的菜，可这个性子......聊不来聊不来。</p><p>“徐，徐教官他也抽烟吗？”陆东植好奇地问他。</p><p>周英民看着陆东植反着月光的眼睛，好像摸到些什么思绪，吸了一口烟，回答道：“当然了，教官级别以上好像没人不抽吧，怎么？”</p><p>“啊，没什么。只是好像从没闻到过烟味，还以为徐教官他不抽烟......”</p><p>“是吗？”周英民仔细回想了一下，好像的确徐仁宇的身上时而有烟味时而没有。</p><p>“这个，”他从怀里掏出他宝贝着的打火机，跟陆东植炫耀起来：“这打火机好看吗？”</p><p>“还...好看。”陆东植差点脱口的话一转，夸赞起来。</p><p>周英民立马笑开起来，酒窝深深地凹陷下去，“你要是觉得好看就送你啦，这个可是连徐仁宇找我要我都没舍得给他呢！”</p><p>就当是近距离欣赏这张脸的费用了吧，不给点东西怕是在背后偷听的徐仁宇会抓住他狂扁他一顿。</p><p>陆东植刚想拒绝，一听见是徐仁宇想要的，一声拒绝没法立马说出口。</p><p>“真，真的可以收下吗？”</p><p>“当然了！”</p><p>徐仁宇整个人被阴影埋住，几乎没人能够察觉到他的存在。</p><p>他看见陆东植一脸傻笑地从周英民手里接过那打火机，还十分宝贝地收进怀里。</p><p>他沉着脸色，又从角落里悄无声息地消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有！没有！哪里都没有！</p><p>陆东植在他的床上、书桌抽屉里甚至是自己的柜子里疯狂地翻找着。</p><p>“东植，你找什么呢？”</p><p>“啊，没什么。”陆东植掩饰着，“今天突袭检查了？”</p><p>“好像是，怎么？难道你藏了什么不可告人的东西吗？”同学突然露出一脸高深莫测的笑容，只可惜陆东植现在已经整个背脊凉透，没有心情跟他开玩笑。</p><p>他的其他东西都在，唯独那个记事本！</p><p>该死，他甚至希望是别人为了拿他开心偷走了他的本子，而不是被搜了上去。</p><p>“走啦，集会该开始了。”</p><p>今天真的突击检查了。</p><p>大会上一群人的东西被摆在台面上，一个个被叫上台当面受罚。</p><p>其实这样的惩罚并没有太多丢脸的性质，毕竟大家都彼此心知肚明都藏了些什么。而他不同，他的记事本一旦公开，陆东植无法想象他会在台上经受多少种眼光。</p><p>陆东植站着人群里，脸色白得像随时都会倒下。</p><p>而台上站在一边的徐仁宇，依旧笔挺着他的背，脸上什么信息都读不出来。</p><p>幸好，陆东植熬完了整个集会也没有听到自己的名字被大声地拎出来。</p><p>那么他的记事本去哪了？</p><p>陆东植一整天都想着这事，连食堂开饭了都没有那个心情去跟大家伙挤食堂，他只想着赶紧回宿舍把那个本子找到。</p><p>赶紧，赶紧。</p><p>“陆东植。”</p><p>他听见他的名字，反射性地抬头看见徐仁宇站在教室门口。</p><p>“跟我来一趟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“陆东植，你可以解释一下这是什么吗？”徐仁宇用指骨敲着一个被摊开在办公桌上的本子，一声一声敲在陆东植紧张的心脏上。</p><p>只花了一秒的时间，他的脸就煞白起来，那是他藏起来的本子，竟然真的被翻了出来！</p><p>他一声也不敢吭，站得笔直，双手攥着成拳头。</p><p>他把所有的，不敢说，不能说的心情全部记在了这个本子上，好让自己能够以最平常的心去面对眼前的人，然后现在，他的心就和被摊开的暴露在光天化日之下的本子一样，被徐仁宇质问着：“这是什么？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他喉咙里翻过无数的解释与狡辩，却在徐仁宇凌厉的眼神中化为无比委屈的三个字“对不起。”</p><p>“回答我的问题。”</p><p>他敲在本子上的力道很大，“喜欢”的地方凹陷了下去。</p><p>“是，是日记本！”他闭着眼回答道。</p><p>“陆东植，你知道我在问什么，我不想再问第三遍。”徐仁宇站了起来，站在他的面前，从窗外透过来的夕阳把他的影子映在了陆东植的身上。</p><p>“我……喜……喜欢……你……”</p><p>来自徐仁宇的威压压得陆东植瑟缩起来，声音小小的，就和陆东植刚入军校那会一样。</p><p>“大点声，把内容念出来。”徐仁宇要求着，倒也没有把本子递给陆东植念，因为没必要，那本子上通篇只重复着一句话。</p><p>“我，我喜欢徐仁宇！”</p><p>破罐子破摔，既然对方已经知道了，那他还怕什么？陆东植鼓起勇气抬起眼睛，盯着徐仁宇那张看不出表情的脸喊出了他的告白。</p><p>“未经允许直接喊教官的名字属于什么？”</p><p>“礼，礼仪不佳。”</p><p>陆东植没想到徐仁宇会突然执着于这个点上，这种情况下又冷静不下来去解析徐仁宇的表情，他只能干看着徐仁宇，等待着下一句话。</p><p>“该罚什么？”</p><p>“该罚喊一百遍‘教官好，教官对不起’。”</p><p>“那就换成罚喊一百遍你本子上写的吧。”</p><p>什么？陆东植听到之后不可置信，但徐仁宇又不像是开玩笑的语气。</p><p>他是故意的吗？他想让我难堪吗？</p><p>这念头刚刚浮现出来就被陆东植否定了。如果对方想让自己难堪，就不会选择在这个根本不会有人过来的时间段把自己叫过来，想让自己难堪明明可以在集会上公布出来……</p><p>“我喜欢徐仁宇！我喜欢徐仁宇！我喜欢，唔！”</p><p>他连第三遍都还没来得及念出来，就被徐仁宇用力压在了墙上，嘴被用手捂住，两个人全部躲到了阳光照不到的地方。</p><p>“该死！”他听见徐仁宇小小声地骂了一句，捂着自己嘴巴的手被撤了下去，他看见徐仁宇的脸越来越近。</p><p>教官真的好看……</p><p>他看着徐仁宇越发近的脸，脑子里刚蹦出这一句话，下一秒就烟消云散了。</p><p>徐仁宇亲了他。</p><p>不对。</p><p>徐仁宇和他接吻了。</p><p>那清冽的气息从去年夏日轻晃晃地闯进了他的眼底，一点一点地，悄无声息地把他的所有全部占据。</p><p>“唔……”陆东植抓着徐仁宇的衣袖，一举一动无不在表明：</p><p>我喜欢你，徐教官。</p><p>徐仁宇睁开眼睛看向陆东植因为不知所措而紧闭的双眼。</p><p>那双眼睛，从去年的夏天开始就一直在看着他，像童话故事里那些描绘得闪闪发光引无数人前去争抢的宝石。</p><p>他从不是善人，所以这颗宝石，只能是他的。</p><p> </p><p>后续：</p><p>都说军盔铁甲是男人的浪漫。</p><p>一听说要联合军演，一群连新兵蛋子都说不上的军校生似乎成了最兴奋的那一批人，在得到教官的首肯后个个争先恐后地扑到观看区域的最前排，乌泱泱地头顶着头，看着那威武的坦克和大炮耀武扬威地进入场地。</p><p>陆东植倒不像他们那样激动，笔直又老实地站在自己该站的位置，偷偷拿眼睛时不时瞟一眼驻守在自己旁边的徐教官。</p><p>看着徐仁宇的脸，他又回想起那天徐仁宇逼他说出来的告白。</p><p>徐仁宇回应他了吗？</p><p>只是接了个吻的话，他们这样能算恋人吗?</p><p>这些问题从陆东植的脑子里接二连三地蹦出来，害他根本没有心思去看军演。</p><p>但军演不会因为他的心不在焉而中断，真枪实弹的演练，爆发出来的声音响彻整个空旷山谷。</p><p>陆东植没有听进去开炮前的警示音，在巨声响起后，他才慢半拍地反应过来要去捂自己的耳朵。</p><p>然而早就有人替他把耳朵捂上了。</p><p>温热的手掌贴住他的耳根，被按压出来的狭窄空间阻挡住了大部分的声响，只留下一点轰隆隆的声音在他耳道里撞来撞去。</p><p>陆东植慢半拍的手覆在那手上，手背上凸出的骨节和青筋分明，被握在陆东植的掌心里。</p><p>炮弹声接连响了好几发，轰隆隆的巨响从远处开始铺天盖地地传过来。</p><p>可陆东植此时却有种自己的心跳声甚至比炮弹声还要大的错觉。</p><p>咚！</p><p>咚！</p><p>咚！</p><p>要从自己的身体里破出来似的。</p><p>轰隆的巨响终于消停了下来，而那些一个个兴奋劲的同学们还全都沉浸在刚才坦克炮弹的威风中说不出话来。</p><p>是巧合创造出来的宁静。</p><p>他感觉到徐仁宇捂着他耳朵的手在撤开。</p><p>陆东植刚要舒上一口气，才发现那看似要离开的手其实并未离开，反而就势揉了揉他的耳骨。</p><p>他敏感地感受到了徐仁宇的靠近，那带着湿度的热气扑动着他耳朵上的绒毛。</p><p>在轰轰烈烈还杂乱的世界结束后，陆东植听到的第一声是徐仁宇伏身对他说的：</p><p>“比起喜欢，我更爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周英民看着不远处的徐仁宇对陆东植上手的动作，没眼看地“啧”了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>